Opportunity
by RainbowsandTea
Summary: Seklaine having fun on a pool table. un-beta'd, Bottom!kurt, read at your own risk. If you squint your eyes there's some plot so it's not EXACTLY a pwp


_**Opportunity**_

Jeff warbler loved hosting parties, especially birthday parties. The bigger the better, so it's not surprising when his house ends up full to burst with his fellow warblers, their friends and then their friends of a friend.

Sebastian Smyth danced his way through the crowd of people, his drink held close to his chest as he glanced around at the bodies of unknown people moving to the beat of the loud, thrumming music. He knows for a fact that he saw a curly mop of hair a few minutes ago and was determined to make his move while Blaine is intoxicated. He grinded up behind a few random guys on the way, no harm in a little fun.

"God Kurt, did you paint these pants on?" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, nuzzling his hair with his nose. Placing his nearly empty cup on the table beside them, he leaned against Kurt, letting him feel how hard he was, pushing him back gently until he was trapped between Blaine and the wall. Kurt dug his hands into the back of Blaine's jeans, pulling him even closer.

"Fuck Blaine, you're so hard," Kurt whined, trying in vain to thrust his hips into Blaine. God, he loved it when Kurt let himself drink, he turned into such a cock slut. "Need you to . . . fuck me; I need you in me so bad!"

Blaine let out a low growl into his ear before pushing off the wall and grabbing Kurt by his tie, turning around to look for a way to escape the crowd of people.

Kurt pressed himself up against Blaine's back, digging his fingers into his hipbones and attaching his mouth onto the skin just below his ear. Encouraged by Blaine's moans Kurt started to thrust his hips against Blaine's ass with each step they took.

The first few rooms they tried were unfortunately occupied with various people in different stages of undress.

Just when Blaine began to think that taking Kurt right here on the floor in front of all his friends was the single most brilliant idea in the universe, a few girls came out of a room giggling.

Before someone else could get it, Blaine dragged Kurt into the room and locked the door.

'_It's a game room' _Kurt's brain helpfully pointed out as Blaine lifted him up and laid him down on the pool table, knocking the perfectly organized balls. A few went into the holes around the table, including the white, wasn't that taboo in pool?

Blaine climbed up and sat on Kurt's thighs - disrupting his inner monologue of the rules of pool – and rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's still clothed torso.

He toyed with the top button on Kurt's shirt, thanking Finns _'Grilled_ _Cheesus'_ that he had managed to convince him to forgo several of his layers tonight, The only thing standing between him and Kurt's delicious skin was his button up and that darn undershirt.

"Do you want me to fuck you," He paused "Kurt?" while running his fingers up and down the buttons of Kurt's shirt.

"God yes Blaine, I need you!" Kurt whined attempting to pull Blaine down for a kiss while simultaneously thrusting his hip in a desperate search for some, ANY, type of friction.

"Look at yourself Kurt; you're so desperate for my cock." Halfway down the shirt, Blaine paused and hooked his finger into the space between Kurt's buttons. With a hard tug the shirt ripped open, Kurt gasped as buttons went flying everywhere, one nearly smacking Blaine in the eye.

_That was a new shirt. . ._

Kurt stared up at Blaine for a while, unable to form words.

"You. . ." he started, "I liked that shirt."

Blaine's lips quivered in a vain attempt to hide his growing smile.

"I like it better with no buttons." He teased, reaching up and pushing the shirt off Kurt shoulders.

Kurt lunged up and crashed his lips against Blaines, their tongues battling for dominance. Blaine moved his mouth away from Kurts, without missing a beat Kurt started to nip, bite, and suck on Blaine's neck, seeing how big of a hickey he could leave. Blaine quickly pulled Kurt's undershirt off so all of his creamy white skin was bare beneath his fingers, pulling the small bottle of lube and a condom out of his pack pocket, he placed it down on the pool table as Kurt continued to move his hands to the bottom of Blaine's shirt.

"and I like it even better when it's on the floor" He chucked Kurt's ruined shirt carelessly on the floor and pressing his hands flat on his shoulders, pushing him down until he laid flat on the pool table again. Blaine climbed on top of him so his knees rested on either side of his thighs.

Kurt whined, trying to pull himself up to reattach himself to Blaine's lips but Blaine's hands held him steadily down on the table.

When Kurt stopped struggling as much Blaine slowly lifted his own shirt above his head. Before he had time to full remove his shirt Kurt moved from under him. Grasping his hips with his hands Kurt bit down harshly on one of Blaine's nipples.

Blaine let out a high pitched keen, oh god he hoped no one heard that, he'd never be able to live that down.

He tossed his shirt to the ground before burying his finger into Kurt's hair, unable to stop the little moans that continued to escape his mouth as Kurt licked almost kittenishly at his nipples.

Where the hell did Blaine go? Sebastian knew for a fact that he was in this exact spot a few seconds ago.

Standing on his tippy toes and craning his neck up he looked over the thrumming crowd surrounding him, determined to find his current infatuation.

Taking a long sip of his drink he started to walk around, he's bound to run into Blaine eventually, right?

The song changed a few times before he eventually spotted Blaine dragging Kurt into a room by his tie, damn Kurt was here . . . Oh well, like that's going to stop him from seducing Blaine.

Losing track of them a few more time Sebastian finally made it to the staircase, with no Blaine in sight.

When he was just about to open the door to what he hoped was the right room he hesitated. A single high pitched keen reached his ears, causing a shudder to run through his whole body. Were Kurt and Blaine . . . no! No way! Kurt was probably a total prude; it probably came from another room.

The most they're doing is light kissing; maybe a few gentle caresses tops!

He'd have to show Blaine what a real man felt like. He'd stroll right in there, like the confident fucker he was, grab Blaine and shove his tongue down his throat.

He opened the door slowly and peeked in, having no desire for them to see him until he was right beside them.

…

Oh, well then, he wasn't expecting THAT.

Blaines grip on his hair was almost painful by the time Kurt let go of Blaines, now stiff, red nipple. He attempted to move over to the other, not wanting it to feel left out, but Blaine's tight grip on his hair kept him in place. He looked up at Blaine, right into his nearly Black with lust blown eyes and felt his dick twitch in his way too tight pants, a small groan escaping his mouth as he moved his hips as much as he could with Blaine sitting in his lap.

"You look so good like this Kurt," Blaine cooed, running his fingers through Kurt's hair "so desperate for me."

"Blaine," Kurt let out a long hiss. "Stop being a tease!"

Chuckling, Blaine hopped off of Kurts lap and started to unbutton his pants, before he could start on the zipper Kurt lifted himself off the pool table and fell on his knees and without missing a beat he leaned forward and pulled Blaine's zipper down swiftly.

Blaine moaned as he caught on to what he was doing as Kurt pulled his cock out of his pants, stroking it a few times he teased his tongue into the slit.

Blaines hands shot into Kurts hair, tightening almost painfully as Kurt lowered his head and started to bob up and down, taking more of Blaine in each time.

Kurt looked up, catching Blaine's eye as he stopped moving his head, Blaine's dick tickling the back of his throat.

"Honey, are you sure?" Blaine groaned out, his eyes not leaving Kurts.

Kurt gripped Blaines hips with his hands are started to move them back and forth as an answer.

It was all the encouragement Blaine needed as he started to thrust into Kurt's mouth, pulling on his hair to help gain momentum.

Sebastian was breathing heavily, the bulge in his pants _painfully_ obvious as he closed the door behind him. Leaning against the wall in a small attempt to remain hidden in plain sight just a little while longer as Blaine fucked Kurts face with reckless abandon.

His hand drifted down and he started to palm himself through his pants, the sight in front of him too hot to resist, Blaines hips moving at a starling pace and Kurt just _taking_ it.

He had to physically stop himself from walking over there and trying to, what he knew would be a vain attempt, join in.

Kurt let go of Blaine's still throbbing cock with a loud pop as Blaine tugged roughly on his hair.

"Pants off" Blaine breathed out, struggling not to come at just the sight of Kurt's wet, red lips.

Kurt stood up, leaning against the pool table he shucked his pants off and stood there letting Blaine, and unknowingly Sebastian, admire every inch of his pale, creamy skin.

"No underwear?" Blaine questioned with a breathless laugh, walking the few steps towards Kurt and aligning their bodies together.

"Nope," Kurt responded around a loud moan, his brain briefly shutting down at the amazing feeling of Blaine's naked body against his. "God Blaine."

"What do you want love?" Blaine questioned, rotating his hips against Kurt's slowly. "Tell me what you need."

"I – I want," Kurt started, distracted by Blaine's grinding and the fact that he was now nibbing up and down his neck, leaving red marks that Sebastian could see from across the room. "I _need_ you in me, now."

"Right now?" Blaine asked. "Wouldn't that hurt, I think I should use my fingers first, don't you agree?"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed out, his arms tightening their grip around his neck as he met Blaine's thrusts with his own, neither of them bothering to tone down their nearly obscene moans.

Reached behind Kurt he grabbed the small bottle he had the intelligence to bring and covered three of his fingers.

"Turn around." Blaine panted into Kurt's ear before leaning back.

Kurt was quick to obey, turning around and leaning forward on his tippy toes so he went over the small bump of the pool table, his cock rubbing against the skin of his stomach and the rough fabric of the table.

"Oh fuck Kurt." Blaine hissed out as he took in the sight in front of him, Kurt's puckering hole on display as the muscles of his thighs stretched. Not hesitating, Blaine thrusted two finger straight into Kurt, hitting his prostate dead on, Kurt screamed at the pleasurable pain that shot up his spine as Blaine continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kurt, corkscrewing his fingers every few thrusts and making sure he didn't hit Kurt's prostate too often, he didn't want this to end too soon, even though he was so close it was starting to become physically painfully.

Just as he was adding a third finger, Kurt's hand came back and grabbed his wrist.

"That- that's enough, I need you in me." He panted out between breaths

Sebastian wasn't sure when he had pulled his cock out, or when he started to slowly stroke it. All he was sure of in this exact moment, was that watching Kurt and Blaine was hotter than porn.

"It's going to hurt" Blaine warned as he pulled his fingers out of Kurt and started to rub Kurt's thigh soothingly.

"I know, I-"Kurt started, a blush spreading over his face, "I like it when I can feel you for days after."

Blaine groaned, his hand on Kurt's thigh digging in as he buried his face in Kurts shoulders, struggling not to come just from Kurts words.

He reached forward, blindly groping around for the condom he placed there earlier while placing gentle kisses around Kurt's hairline.

The only thing he could feel was the rough surface of the pool table.

Lifting his head to take a look, he couldn't see it either.

"Blaine." Kurt whined, getting impatient.

"Hold on baby, I can't find the condom" He said, running his hand down Kurt's back as he leaned up to look around, his hand settling on Kurt's ass and squeezing.

The condom was nowhere to be found; Kurt leaned up to check if he was resting on it, sighing when it wasn't there.

"That was my only one." He mumbled sheepishly.

Before Sebastian could offer one -effectively blowing his cover and ruining the mood- Kurt spoke up.

"We could go without." He stated simply, shifting to look behind him at Blaine "I know that's something you've wanted to try."

"Fuck Kurt," He hissed out, if he thought it was hard to stop from coming before, it was borderline impossible now. The fact that Kurt was willing to go bareback. . .

"No." He spoke in a tone that left little room for argument, "I know that's something you're uncomfortable with, plus we're drunk."

"Not that drunk," Kurt insisted. "Blaine please."

Kurt leaned forward again, spreading his legs as far as he could and Blaine could feel his resolve crumbling.

Leaning forward, he lined himself up with Kurts quivering hole, coating his cock in lube. He could feel the heat radiating from Kurts hole as he pressed lightly against it, licking his lips as Kurt turned his head to look at him.

"Blaine, I'm completely sure about this," Kurt stated. "But if you're unsure we-"

He was cut off by Blaine rocking his hips forward violently to bury himself ball deep in Kurt's ass

They both moaned, in the same pitch too, that was impressing, Sebastian noted as they remained still for a few moments, Blaines mouth hanging open, His eyes squeezed shut as the warm heat of Kurts inner walls engulfed him, the delicious pull of his cock rubbing right up against the insides of Kurt was almost too much as he pulled out and slammed back into him.

It felt _so_ good and oh god he was going to be able to feel Blaine inside of him for days, His fingers curled as much as they could into the green felt as Blaine thrusted in and out of him, barely giving him any time to adjust. He could feel Blaine's hands moving up to his hips, giving him the grip he need to slam into Kurt so forcefully the pool table started to rock from where it was nailed to the floor.

A loud moan escaped Sebastian's mouth as Blaine pounded into Kurt, he panicked for a second, worried that they had heard him. Thankfully Kurt was too blissed out.

But Blaine noticed. His grip on Kurt's hips tightened as he continued to thrust into Kurt, but he was glaring over at Sebastian. A small smile graced his face as he leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"We have an audience."

Kurt frowned, his mouth opening up to question Blaine before his eyes snapped up to Sebastian who gave him a cocky smile. Kurt froze, unsure how he felt about being watched by Sebastian Smythe, the bastard who continuously tried to steal his boyfriend and destroy Kurt's self-esteem.

Without pausing Blaine continued to thrust in and out of Kurt, his grip on his hips tightening as he continued to whisper in his ear.

"How long do you think he's been here Kurt?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Your noises probably attracted him." Kurt mocked, taking in a shaky breath and trying to swallow the lump of embarrassment that was rising in his throat. Unlike Blaine, Kurt didn't see the appeal of other people besides Blaine seeing him like this.

Sebastians hand was moving up and down his cock at a leisurely pace; seeming to enjoy the view he was getting of Blaine and Kurt . . .

No, Kurt quickly corrected himself, of Blaine's naked body. He was probably replacing Kurt with himself in his mind.

"Do you think he'd join us if we asked nicely?" Blaine asked, having a threesome was on their bucket list, along with bare backing and hey, why not kill two birds with one stone. Decided, Blaine tilted his head in a silent invitation.

Only hesitating for a moment, Sebastian moved towards them, slotting his hips up against Blaine ass, letting him feel how hard he was on the small of his back as he placed his hands over Blaine's on Kurt's hips, help to slid them together at a disjointed pace.

The noises Blaine was making were nearly obscene, the feeling of his cock inside Kurt's ass along with Sebastian rubbing against his back with every thrust, the rough material of his clothing rubbing against his bare skin in the best way imaginable, this was going to be over way to quickly if Blaine didn't gain some self-control.

Unless . . .

Blaine leaned back to rest his head against Sebastian's neck, giving him a nice view of just how Kurt's ass was taking his cock; how his hole stretched around his impressive size.

"Doesn't he look so good like this," Blaine said softly, "Bent over the pool table while I take him."

Sebastian panting turned into moans as Kurt started to whimper from the way his cock was rubbing harshly against the rough material of the pool table with every drag of Blaines cock in his ass.

"Do you want to touch him Sebastian?" Blaine asked curiously "Do you want to _fuck_ him."

Sebastian grunted before removing his hands from over Blaines and running his nails up and down his chest, making sure to drag across his nipple, from the way Kurt was going at them earlier he guessed they must be erogenous zones for Blaine. The chocked moan from Blaine and the stuttering of his hips proved Sebastian right as he continued to pound into Kurt who had twisted his head around to watch them.

Sebastian caught Kurts eye, making sure he was still watching him Sebastian licked his lips and trailed his eyes all over Kurts body, loving the way his blush started to creep down his neck.

As Blaine started to run his hands up and down Kurt's sides Sebastian mouthed at Blaine neck, loving the little extra noises he made under Sebastians touch. Moving his mouth high he boldly started to nipple gently on his jaw line, being careful to avoid Blaine's mouth just in case that was going too far.

Huffing in annoyance Blaine angled his head so he could capture Sebastian's lips with his own, it was all teeth at first but once Sebastian got over the brief shock and start to kiss him back it was _amazing. _

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off them, as hot as the sight was, he couldn't help the jealousy, the possessiveness that ran through him. Kurt forced himself to look away from them and gazed down at one of the pool balls that was moving around near his face because of the rocking, Taking a deep breath he tried to flatten down the rising jealousy, his hands relaxing from their death grip to lay flat, only to tighten up again when Blaine swivelled his hips to hit Kurt's prostate dead centre, Kurt gasped, his back arching at the sensation.

"I asked you a question Sebastian." Blaine said calmly when they finally broke for air, lifting one of his hands off of Kurts hips to run up his spine "Do you want fuck Kurt?"

The hand trailing up Kurts spine move up further and burrowed it in his hair, tugging sharply to make his head snap back up away from where he was staring a hole through the pool table. He yelped at the painfully burning in his scalp, weighing the pros and cons of kicking out at them in his mind.

"So badly." Sebastian breathed out, the precome that dribbled out of his cock when Kurt yelped making it even easier to slid against the small of Blaine's back and Oh god he didn't think Kurt would look as hot as he did right now.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, leaning down to breath in Kurt's ear, planting soft kisses along Kurts jaw "We can stop if you're uncomfortable."

Sebastian stepped back, with Blaine bent over to whisper in Kurt's ear Sebastian got a rather nice view of Blaine spread cheeks.

"I know we talk about this before," Blaine continued. "And that we didn't think we'd get a chance to try this until we were in New York, but the opportunity has come now. . ."

Raising his hand he ghosted his fingers along Blaine's crack, loving the sharp intake of breath as he continued to trace his fingers along Blaine's hole, pressing down lightly every now and then but never penetrating.

"Kurt," Blaine let out in a low moan, His hips stuttering in their motion from the feeling of Sebastian's teasing fingers. "I need an answer."

"I-" Kurt started, removing one of his hands from the table to reach into the base of Blaines loose, sweaty curls and pull him into a short, sweet kiss "Okay"

"Okay?" Blaine asked, smiling against Kurt's lips

"Okay!" Kurt let out in a short laugh, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Don't come." Blaine demanded, and without missing a beat thrusted a few more times into Kurt, making him keen loudly as he angled to hit his prostate while placing kisses all over his face, running his hands from Kurts hips up to circle his nipples and back down to rub at his thighs.

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's hair and grabbed the base of his dick, determined to hold off his orgasm.

Blaines thrusts grew steadily more frantic as Kurt clenched around him and Sebastian moved forward to massage his cheeks, his cock rubbing along Blaines crack each time he thrusted in and out of Kurt, His hot breath running down Blaine back as he bit at the already purple bruise at the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

With a chant of "Seb' fuck, fuck, Kurt, oh god, fuck, yes!" He came with a shout, spilling his seed into Kurt's tight hole.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, panting heavily into his neck he wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso, Sebastians movements stopped along with Blaines, Pulling back again slightly he watched as Kurt lifted on hand to run through Blaine's for once ungelled hair. How Blaine snuggled against kurt, how their actions screamed 'love' and 'couple' and not for the first time that night, that he actually felt that he should leave and not corrupt something that was so pure.

Looking down at his thick, red, leaking cock, a bubble of precome resting on the head.

Speaking of precome, Sebastian reached his hand forward to smear what was already on Blaine, using his thumb to spread it in circle, dragging it out to his hips.

Blaine was, as Sebastian found out, quite ticklish.

He pulled out of Kurt and turned around to face Sebastian, Pulling him forward and swiftly unbuttoning his shirt while biting harshly at his lips in a passion filled kiss.

Moving back just as quickly Blaine moved around, running his hands up Kurt's spine who had been watching them curiously. In a quick movement his hopped up on the pool table and moved forward so Kurt was leaning on him, His chin level with Blaines shoulder.

Reaching down He grabbed Kurts ass with both his hands and spread his cheeks, show Sebastian just how beautiful Kurt looked, His hole puffy and red, some of Blaine come dripping out of him and running down his legs.

"What are you waiting for?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt repositioned himself on the pool table, leaning back so his feet touched the ground at a more comfortable angle, moving his head lower until his forehead was pressed against the curve where Blaines shoulder met his neck, He got a lovely view of Blaines glorious naked body , as well as a glimmering piece of foil that was attached to the skin of his hip, grabbing it quickly he turned around and offered it to Sebastian, their eyes meeting for the second time that night and Kurt could see the lust, the wanting that swirled around in those depths, whether it was meant to be directed at him or Blaine . . . He wasn't sure.

Sebastian's signature smirk graced his face as he help up his own condom. "I'm all set sweetheart."

Blushing at the nickname, Kurt lowered his hand and watched transfixed as Sebastian rolled the condom on with practised ease, coating himself in the lube Blaine handed him. His head lolling back as he let out a deep moan, his hand twisting under the head of his cock.

"Tease." Blaine let out in a breathless accusation, His cock twitching against Kurt's stomach in interest.

Sebastian's eyes sparkled as he placed his hands on Kurts hips and oh god this was really happening wasn't it?

All of Kurts doubt and insecurities crept up on him in that moment; was he really going to let Sebastian Smythe fuck him? He and Blaine had been talking about fantasise, and yeah Kurt did mention in passing that he might of once or twice jerked off to the thought of Sebastian. But that's all they were, fantasies, Kurt wasn't sure if he could really go through with it!

As Kurt opened his mouth to voice his discomfort, Sebastian sank slowly into him and holy shit Kurt could feel the pleasure coarse all the way to his toes.

His words of protest coming out as a high pitched whine when Sebastian bottomed out.

"Oh Fuck." Sebastian grunted, pulling out until Kurts hole was clenching around the tip of his cock before slamming back in, causing the pool table to shake violently from where it was screwed to the floor. "How are you so tight Kurt?"

Looking over Kurts shoulder, down to where his hands were holding Kurts ass cheeks apart, Blaine watched as Sebastian sank in and out of his boyfriend at a rough, fast pace.

"You'd think," Blaine spoke over Kurts whimpering. "After a while he wouldn't be as tight but I swear it's like the first time all over again."

Lowering his head Kurt licked a strip up the hardening nubs of Blaine's nipples, turning his cocky words into whimpers of pleasure. Moving his hands to run the nails up Blaines thigh, brushing lightly over his half hard cock before trailing up his chest.

Sebastians hands tightening on his hips, digging into the already bruising flesh and leaning down to breath hotly in his ear.

"Do you know how fucking good you look Kurt?" Sebastian asked rhetorically, swivelling his hips so he hit Kurt's prostate dead on. "Your hole stretched around my cock, the noises you're making. I would gladly bend you over and fuck you just to hear you moan."  
Blaine wiggled down until Kurt could wrap his arms around his neck. Pulling the majority of Kurt's weight onto him, using Sebastian's forward thrusts to pull Kurt up until there cocks rubbed together, the tips of Kurts toes barely brush the floor anymore.  
Wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist, Blaine dug his heels into him and thrusted against Kurt, Their cocks rubbing together, Blaines vision going white and the friction and Kurt moaning straight into his ear.  
Kurt _screamed_ as his orgasm crashed over him. Arching his back as Long, thick rope of come shooting out of him and coating their stomachs, His hole clenching around Sebastian as he fucked him through his orgasm, losing control himself shortly after with a long, animalistic groan from the back of his throat.

Blaine must have come as well at some point since Kurt could feel him growing soft against the stick mess on his stomach, peppering kisses to Kurt's sweaty hairline.

Sebastian pulled out of Kurt quickly, ignoring the groan his leaving caused. Quickly taking off and tying the condom before chucking it in one of the pool table hole, disgusting yes, but just the thought of the whomever finds its reaction, even though Sebastian most likely won't be there to see it, was a nice thought.

He put his clothes back on quickly as Kurt stood up from his previous position, standing up and slouching slightly against Blaine who moved forward so his ass rested on the edge of the pool table, wrapping his arms around kurts neck and legs lightly around his thighs, the look he was giving Kurt so full of adoration and love Sebastian resisted the urge to gag as Kurt leaned his head down to kiss Blaines forehead.

Patting his pockets to make sure he still had his wallet, phone and keys, check, check . . . where the fu- oh wait, check. He walked towards the door, full intending to end this like he ended all his other one night stands, simply walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kurt called out to him in that soft voice that made him sound like a kitten. He turned his head around to see them watching him with identical curious looks on their faces.

"You planned to fuck and flee?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

Smirking, Sebastian put up his usual confident self as he strolled right back over to them, Grabbing the back of Kurts head and crashing their lips together in a filthy kiss, licking along Kurts lips until he granted him entrance, their tongues melting together. Pulling back with a few short pecks he leaned over and did the same to Blaine before turning around and walking out the door throwing a casual "You have my number," Over his shoulder.

Kurt and Blaine watched the closed door for a few seconds. A sly smile racing across Blaines face as he lowered one of his hands from Kurt's neck, running gently along his spine before shoving two fingers into Kurt still slick and oversensitive hole.

"Ass!" Kurt hissed out as he pulled Blaines fingers out of him, unable to stop the small smile as Blaine cackled at his own evilness.


End file.
